


The Tail of the Demon Prince

by Meridia-Diavolos Concubine (ralex002)



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: F/M, Orgasm Denial, Semi-Public Sex, Tail Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:28:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24636826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ralex002/pseuds/Meridia-Diavolos%20Concubine
Summary: What if Diavolo had a tail in his demon form? What would he do to Meridia with it? This is one possible scenario.This is also published on my tumblr at https://meridia002-lorddiavolosconcubine.tumblr.com/
Relationships: Diavolo/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 60





	The Tail of the Demon Prince

On nervous legs, Meridia stood in front of the elaborate wooden door leading to the student council room. The little witch still felt uneasy about being invited to a meeting when she wasn’t on the RAD student council. She remembered back to the other day when that hunk-of-a-demon prince Diavolo invited her to sit in on a meeting. While she initially declined the offer due to her discomfort, the auburn-haired demon insisted she attend as a representative to the human world. 

She remembered that pout he shows when he doesn’t get his way. That damned adorable pout made her weak in and between her legs.

“Aww, but Solomon, Simeon, and Luke will be there,” Diavolo frowned with his best puppy eyes. 

He had Meridia pinned in place with those eyes. Ever since they had kissed at the retreat in the castle, Diavolo knew how to get to the witch. _Damn it if he isn’t good at it,_ Meridia thought. Damn that handsome smile.

Taking a deep, shaky breath that was more of a stressed out sigh, the little witch extended her purple fishnet-clad hand up shyly to push the door open. Her fingers barely brushed against the engraved wood when it swung open, exposing a familiar exuberant face under a mop of auburn hair. 

“Ah!” Meridia yelped as she toppled back, the hem of her purple skirt flying up. 

Before she landed completely on her ass, Diavolo’s strong left hand grabbed her by the wrist, pulling her forward and up against his chest. 

“Meridia,” Diavolo chuckled as though he wasn’t holding her flush against him. “So good of you to come after all. I was worried you wouldn’t make it.”

She tried to speak, but her words were muffled against his chest. On the other hand, being so close was nice, she had to admit. Meridia committed his scent of smoke, hellfire, and cinnamon to memory. 

The prince laughed at how cute she was at the moment, and as much as he wanted to hold her against him forever, he forced himself to place her back on her feet properly. 

“Lord Diavolo ...” Meridia was flushed and a bit disheveled from being squashed against him.

He gave her a stern look at the mention of his formal title. 

“Please, just Diavolo.” There was that pout again. “I thought we were friends.” 

_Ha! Yeah, just friends after that kiss,_ she thought to herself. 

Her mouth hanging open, the anxious witch sputtered. She was worried about offending him, but when her eyes made contact with his face again, it was clear that he wasn’t angry. The smile reaching his eyes made her feel like turning to a pile of goo. Her pussy just about did.

“No worries! Come inside, Meridia. I have a seat saved for you!” 

She entered the council room behind Diavolo. Meridia could never get used to how austere their student council chamber was. Schools in the human realm didn’t have anything this grand for the students to meet in. The decor was reminiscent of a courtroom with the tall-backed wooden chairs at the long table, the carpeting, tall windows, and the high gorgeous ceiling. 

Sitting in those chairs were the seven brothers, Simeon, Luke, and Solomon. The angels and sorcerer sat together to the left of the empty grand chair at the end of the table.

Meridia came to a stop in front of the table not sure how to proceed. Where did Diavolo plan to have her sit? 

As though he knew what she was thinking, and maybe he did, the prince switched into his demon form and gently pushed placed his hand on the lower part of her back guiding her to the large empty chair. That thick, black and gold tail of his teased the hem of her purple skirt. 

_Damn him,_ Meridia thought. _Why does he have to make such a show of this?_

“I saved a special seat for you right next to me, sweetheart,” the prince lowered his mouth to Meridia’s ear. “You wouldn’t reject it now, would you?” 

Stopping at the chairs, Diavolo pulled one out for her. Meridia felt self-conscious enough with the prince’s hands all over in front of the student council, but when she dared a glance at Mammon, she just about ran off when he glared in their direction. She was certain he was thinking of yelling something along the lines of, “Oi, you’re too close to my human!” 

Swallowing her pride, the exchange student took her seat obediently when it was offered. To her embarrassment, Diavolo chuckled and stroked her head whispering “good girl” in her ear. Embarrassed wasn’t a strong enough word for such a public display of dominance. Hot, bothered, and stressed didn’t even seem to cover it. Once again, Meridia just nodded and pretended as though nothing happened. 

Taking his seat in the grand chair next to her, Diavolo’s beautiful black draconic wings folded to his sides. That damned smiled was still plastered to his handsome face. Something brushed her leg under the table, just a wisp of a touch but enough to catch her attention. Quickly glancing down, she caught Diavolo’s black tail flicking in her direction as though it were playfully saying “hello” to her. She growled a little in her throat, which caught the prince’s attention. He shot her a quick side eye while maintaining his signature grin as he started speaking. 

“I’d like to extend a warm welcome to the exchange students for indulging me in joining the council meeting today,” Diavolo began. “I’m so glad all of you could make it.”

Just as he said “all of you” Meridia felt his tail stroke her leg again with a little more force this time. Does it have a mind of its own? She shifted awkwardly, trying to swallow a gasp. She looked to her left seeing Lucifer glance suspiciously her way, but he just as quickly shifted his gaze elsewhere. When the tail stopped its movement, Meridia relaxed back in her seat folding her hands in her lap to appear composed in front of everyone.  
Diavolo looked to Lucifer, “Would you give the honors of reading the recent report on the exchange program, Lucifer?” 

The Avatar of Pride straightened his back a bit more, his soft black hair fell a bit to the side of his head as he nodded. Taking the paper in his handsome gloved hands, he read off key points in his report. As he did so, Meridia attempted to listen until her concentration was again intercepted by the sly tail under the table. 

Slithering up her leg a little bit more, the sneaky appendage wrapped around her calf and secured it to the chair’s leg. Her back went stiff as her breath hitched in her chest. She wasn’t sure whether to be worried or turned on, but her body didn’t seem to mind this treatment. Her heart rate and breathing increased with the realization that Diavolo knew exactly what he was playing at. Didn’t he always? 

Tickling her plump inner thigh, Diavolo’s tail boldly passed the barrier of her panties. Meridia felt a tug and then … _Did he just rip the crotch of my underwear in half?!_

Shock wasn’t enough to describe what she felt. Frantically, she scanned the 10 male faces in front of her for any signs of suspicion. Lucifer went on with business as usual, but when her gaze stopped on Mammon, her heart just about stopped. He straight up made eye contact with her! The greedy boy suspected something. Don’t demons have, like, super keen senses? No doubt they all smelled her arousal and anxiety. Hell, the room probably reeked of both her and Diavolo’s pheromones.

Meridia’s right leg was completely bound to the chair while Diavolo’s tail passed over her pussy, and everyone except Mammon ignored them. All the while, the prince of the Devildom had the nerve to go on carrying out council business as usual while he played with her pussy under the table. 

Grazing over her soaked pussy, the thick, black appendage slid itself up and down from her hole to clit. She grasped the arms of the chair to keep herself still. Up and down Diavolo rubbed and pressed his tail over her lips, coating it in her juices. God, it felt so good. It made the muscles of both her legs quake under the table. 

At the same time, she continued watching Mammon who now had his bottom lip between his teeth. Was he turned on? Or was he angry? Most likely a bit of both. Her greedy boy probably wanted to join in and steal her away from the prince. 

Biting her own bottom lip to suppress a moan as the tail suddenly slipped right up inside her tight, wet cunt. She was positive her eyes betrayed this dirty secret to Mammon and anyone else who might care to pay attention. 

In and out Diavolo pumped his tail into her core under the table. Twisting it this way and that, he was just making the experience as delicious as it was nerve-wracking. When Meridia snuck a glance at the prince, she observed in her sex-fueled haze that while he maintained a mostly genial demeanor, some tension around his eyes broke through his composure. His pupils also blew put a bit, the black overtaking the gold just a tad. Knowing he was as aroused by her body as she was by him made her cunt twitch some around his tail. 

She noticed his pupils blow out slightly more at the sensation of her little snatch clenching down on his tail. Subtle signs in his body, such as a twitch of his shoulder or a shift in his legs told Meridia she was getting to the prince, too. Yet, the ever playful prince took his revenge with a twist here and a turn there of his tail, making her just about come undone. Her wetness was soaking into the chair underneath her. Her thigh-high stockings would’ve fallen down if not for the garter belts holding them up. 

The tail slowed its movements, sliding in and out at an agonizing pace. Her slick cunt started clenching more frequently. Meridia was about to cum. When she remembered Mammon was watching, the heat in her belly built up to its peak. Her pussy was about to burst, and her eyes burned with tears. 

_Idiot, just let me cum!_ She thought. 

Suddenly, the tail was gone. It withdrew from her cunt with a wet sound that made Lucifer look at her with a confused look. All she could do was stare back. She mouthed, “What?” at the prideful demon. 

“Lucifer, I believe I said the meeting is adjourned,” Diavolo’s buoyant voice spoke up. “Unless there’s something else you needed?”

Lucifer appeared slightly startled, but he composed himself. “Not at all. Thank you, Lord Diavolo.” 

As Meridia stood up to follow the group out, a strong hand grabbed her wrist. “Now where do you think you’re going, princess?” 

Biting her lip at the new pet name, Meridia attempted to respond, “Diavolo, if you think-”

The prince, still in his demon form, cut her off by pulling her into a hot, deep, needy, kiss. Too sexually frustrated to complain, Meridia kissed back in full, touching his bare chest and the black markings decorating his beautiful body. 

“I didn’t say our meeting was adjourned,” Diavolo said, his voice an octave lower and husky. “We’re still in session, and I hope to keep it that way for awhile.”

Standing with her pink mouth all swollen and parted, Meridia couldn’t argue with that. A familiar heat built up in her core again as Diavolo swept all papers off the table and tossed her on it. 

“Now, let’s continue what I started, princess.”


End file.
